


Grander than a Ball, it’s Gonna be a Wedding

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Stockings 2019 [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dork Lovers Server Stocking 2019 (Queen), Friends trying their best, Gen, florist!jim hutton, handyman!deacy, landscaper!brian, mc!roger, queen is still a new business and they are grinding away, wedding planner!freddie, wedding planning au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Queen's Wedding Planning is going to be a smashing success, Freddie is sure of it. Deacy is just trying his best to be social with his colleges.
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: Stockings 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	Grander than a Ball, it’s Gonna be a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epherians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/gifts).



Deaky is only 80% sure he's being hit on. It's hard to tell with Roger, everything is a come on for him. With his eyes hidden behind his shades, Deaky can't even clearly read his expression, although if he could see his eyes Roger would probably be batting his baby-blues. He's so beautiful and he's 'dating' Freddie. 

Dating might not be the right word for what they have and Deaky has never dared asked, first because he fancied Freddie himself and then because he could never be so bold. They seem to be closer to friends with benefits where the friendship comes first, the benefits second, and the job a far off distant third. 

Freddie Mercury is a professional wedding planner and a terribly exigent one at that but that's also what's going to make him the best in the business. [It can be argued that he already is but now that Sheffield Events has let him go, his reputation a bit up in the air as though those fuckers were anything but a burden weighing him down.]

Freddie doesn't stop until every last detail is perfect, which means he's expensive. This also means that working for Freddie is often long hours but the work is always beautiful and the pay is good.

Freddie likes to work with the same people, people he knows that are competent and good workers, which is how Deaky has gotten to know Roger. If it hadn't been for their work, they would have probably never met. Even on Deaky's most wild nights out drinking, he never gets as intense as Roger. If Deaky is a bit of a dork, not to be confused with Brian's nerdiness, Roger is more of a punk, a party animal and a lady's man, who's always wearing his sunglasses even at night. He works with a man that goes by Crystal, who is a terrible enabler to Roger's chaos. 

Fortunately for Brian, Roger has been working inside the party tent, if he got a whiff of their landscapist's anxiety he'd tease him mercilessly. Roger could be kind and considerate but mostly he was excitable and intense, appropriately a firecracker. Roger did a little bit of everything, including generally helping with the pyrotechnics and the fireworks. He is also the MC in charge of the ambiance, party games and music, which he must all set up. Often these rich clients have live bands too so he sets up all their equipment as needed. 

Which is what Deaky was helping with, he is professionally trained as an electrical engineer but works more as a handyman that does anything asked of him. Setting up the speakers, sound system and lights inside the party tent. But as useful and talented as Deaky was, even better was his skill with numbers, contracts and money. 

So that was how even though Deaky's physical skills are scarcely needed especially compared to say Joe, the caterer, or Jim, the florist, he had been asked to be a business partner once Freddie has split from the Sheffields. It was might to be valued for his savvy and Deaky tried to live up to it. 

Freddie hasn't just offered to him but also to Brian and Roger. It would mean more work for all of them but it would also promise a more stable income and more money than being contractors. It was hard for any of them to resist that. This was risky but John believes in them.

This is to be their first job as Queen's Wedding Planning and if it went well, all of London's elites would be buzzing about it. But if they mess up, if this flops... They will be dead in the water.

They believe in themselves and their work. Hard, meticulous work, with careful attention to details and their artistic visions. For the moment it's mostly Freddie's interior decorating and Brian's exterior. Roger is starting to define himself as being so personable and having such a distinctive, yet also appealing to the couple, sound, that the entertainment is the star of the night. Which is really something when you consider Joe's cooking.

Again Roger came back around to ask a suggestively worded question breathy into Deacy's soft downy hair. What makes him uncomfortable is not his coworking flirting with him, it is how much he wants it. But he doesn't want to be just another notch on Roger's bedposts, someone he'd leave in the middle of the night to return to Freddie. No, while Deaky is interested, he wants a real relationship, he wants it all.

Which is why he in no way 'runs away,' out of the party tent and to Brian who is outside landscaping. Deaky had been rather shy when he'd first meet Brian. He was never that social or outgoing and Brian was rather intimidating with his intelligent. But Freddie had coaxed him out of his shell and once the ice had been broken things between them were never boring. 

Once people got to know Deaky they were often surprised that a shy exterior did not lead to a meek interior but rather his dry, biting wit. Brian being the sensitive lump he is, tends it find a little harsh sometimes. 

That being said they were sometimes very much the two sane half of Queen and refugee for all from the madness; not just that of any possible -zillas, bride, mother-in-law, etc, but also of Freddie or Roger.

Brian had started to set the scene with Jim, having not just flowers but also large potted plants and decorations to set the stage. Brian didn't have a fine hand at sketching like Freddie did but they were understandable enough that Deaky could set up the lights as was needed to make Brian's vision come alive. In this way Deaky was the wizard that would make anything he could think of happen and have the whole garden come to life once the sun had set. 

At this point they've had many months to plan the wedding and approve all these plans by the bride who would hopefully love it but they had only been given the garden a few days ahead of time to make the fantasy a reality. And it was this deadline, despite his carefully laid out and written down plan that tended to make Brian a little frazzled.

It's not that he doesn't do good work, Freddie wouldn't have had him join if he didn't, it's just that it's in his nature to worry and doubt. Which can make it rather unpleasant to work with him because it can effect Deacy's own self-esteem. 

Jim is nice though. Jim Hutton is a practical no-nonsense florist that gets it done. He provides the flowers and tells Brian what is available and possible based on the price and then helps arrange them based on the plan. That isn't all that Jim does of course. He also helps with the indoor flowers that decorate the room and the tables, the bridesmaids' corsages and of course the bride's bouquet. 

The trees had been trimmed, the pond cleaned to later be stocked with koi. It was going to be a lot of work but they should be able to do it in the amount of time given, they'll just have to work overtime but their pay will compensate this. At least that's always nice about being hired by Freddie rather than the Sheffield's, they could be properly compensated.

And it would all come together. It was easy to believe in each other when they'd seen what they were capable of. Between Brian's illuminations, Roger's pyrotechnics, this wouldn't just be great, it would be grande. 

Despite any reason, they have decided to be nothing less than completely confident, and so they shall succeed. It's as simple as that.


End file.
